Three-dimensional range imaging is utilized in numerous applications, such as terrestrial surveying, vehicle anti-collision systems, robotic vision and guidance, semi-autonomous and autonomous robotic operations, surface characterization of objects for modification or duplication, and the collection of scientific data for mapping the Earth and other planetary surfaces. Three-dimensional range imaging can also provide valuable scientific information on the atmosphere. Known devices use predominately mechanical scanning, such as galvanometer-controlled mirrors, oscillating or spinning mirrors, rotating optical wedges, nutating mirrors, or other mechanical means for producing a linear displacement of a laser beam for scanning a remote target.
Compared to stationary devices, devices that mechanically displace or project a laser line of sight often weigh more, are larger in size, have limited reliability, have a large number of components, are electro-mechanically complex, produce lower quality images, have shorter life spans, experience momentum induced perturbations, mechanical jitter and thermal-mechanical misalignment, and use more power. By simple replication of single beam laser ranging systems, some stationary devices are able to achieve images having approximately 10 discrete pixels. However, mass, volume, complexity, and cost limit the number of pixels that may be achieved through simple replication. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, lightweight, and reliable range imaging system that produces high quality images including tens, hundreds, or even thousands of pixels.